Diamond particles have proven useful in wide variety of applications (e.g., drilling applications, cutting applications, grinding applications, polishing applications, machining applications, etc.). For example, many earth-boring tools have components (e.g., polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutting elements) including inter-bonded diamond particles, and/or components (e.g., bit bodies, inserts, etc.) including discrete (e.g., non-inter-bonded) diamond particles dispersed in a matrix material. Including diamond particles (e.g., inter-bonded diamond particles and/or discrete diamond particles) in such earth-boring tools can increase the operational life of the earth-boring tools by increasing the strength and abrasion resistance of the earth-boring tools. Diamond particles are also frequently utilized as additives for coatings (e.g., hardfacing), lubricants (e.g., oils), slurries (e.g., polishing slurries), and structures (e.g., polymer structures) to provide the coatings, lubricants, slurries, and structures with desirable properties (e.g., strength, abrasion resistance, abrasivity, thermal conductivity, electrical conductivity, etc.). Many applications would benefit from diamond particles exhibiting particularly textured surfaces and/or relatively larger specific surface areas.